The Prophecy
by Zippy was here
Summary: Sequel to A New Bella. Bella comes back for her second year at Hogwarts for more excitement, danger, love and jelousy. Who's keeping secrets? Who's in danger? And most importantly who is Sirius Black?
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the large pile of envelopes on the counter at Charlie's house. They were all addressed to Isabella Swan. I stared at them so long my eyes began to water but, still the guilty feeling remained.

Cautiously, I picked one up, as one might pick up a bomb. I could tell from the writing that it was from Hermione. I let out a ragged sigh before tearing it open and reading.

_Bella! _

_I think I must have sent my last few letters to the wrong address because I've got no reply from you._

I stopped reading and looked back at the pile. She hadn't got the wrong address.

Almost every day a new letter had come. It fascinated Charlie, of course. He stared at the owl at our window with childish glee, still not believing a single word I said about magic. I turned back to the letter.

_I'm sure you've heard the news about Harry. Can you believe- _

I had to stop reading again. It wasn't as though I didn't want to hear about them but, as soon as Harry was mentioned I thought of our kiss and Edward's kiss and then I thought of Voldemort and finally of _Cedric. _And I really didn't want to think of any of them.

With a sigh I dropped the letter back on the table. I'd have to leave to Hogwarts the next day anyway so I promised myself I'll read the letters on the way. Somehow I knew I wouldn't.

"What's wrong?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I jumped, swearing loudly. Turning around I saw Edward smile at me guiltily.

"Jeez, make a sound next time," I scolded but, with a humorous tone. Edward chuckled before crossing the room in one stride and engulfing me in his arms. I relaxed, letting the scent of crisp winter air surround me. Slowly Edward leaned down and let our lips brush sending chills throughout my body. I shivered leaning in to deepen the kiss but, Edward pulled back, resting his forehead on mine.

Upset, I turned around and began to order a couple of letters, unnecessarily.

"What were you reading?" Edward asks reaching towards the letter. I tried to snatch it up but, he was too quick and picked it up with ease. I watched his forehead crease as he quickly read through the letter. I felt myself tense as I worried about what Edward might think.

"Bella? This doesn't sound good-" Edward began but, was interrupted by Jasper. He had entered the room and had begun to greet us but, broke off quickly. He put his hands to his forehead as though he had some sort of terrible headache before looking at me oddly.

"The stress in this room is painful," He groaned before a wave of calmness enclosed around me and he visibly relaxed.

"Jasper," Edward whined, he didn't like that Jasper had this control over me although he could see nothing out of my brain.

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving," Jasper smiled and I felt the cool aura leave.

"Wait!" I called out, "Jasper, I could do with a favour,"

"Yeah?" He asked confused.

"As you know Alice is packing my suitcase," I said innocently, "I was just wondering if you could use your powers of persuasion to make sure I have at least one pair of jeans with me?"

"I'll try," Jasper laughed before disappearing. Slowly, I turned back to Edward who was still holding Hermione's letter.

"Bella-" He started but I cut him off.

"I know- I just can't take it right now," I said pathetically, unable to come up with a better excuse. He didn't look any less concerned; in fact he looked worse.

"Is this to do with the prophecy?" He asked. I almost groaned, this subject had definitely come up more than once this summer. I had already talked to Dumbledore about it:

"_Bella, it is important you tell no one that doesn't already know. You could put their lives in risk. Who knows what Edward, for example, might do to save your life? The consequences could stay with you forever," He said pacing around his office. I noticed that he said 'could' often but, nevertheless agreed that I shouldn't risk it. _

"Edward," I sighed, I didn't want to fight him. I noticed the way his shoulders sagged and he pulled away from me.

"My day is about to get worse," He mumbled, I was about to ask what he meant when Jacob ran into the kitchen.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, "I have some great news," Edward groaned loudly.

"What?" I asked curious.

"I talked to Dumbledore, he said if I protected the school grounds I can stay." Jacob said giddily, I could almost imagine him with a wagging tail.

"That's brilliant," I said, dodging the counter edge to hug him. I could almost feel Edward glaring at us.

"But, wait," I said pulling back, "What about the pack? You can't just leave them," I protested.

"I'm not, they're coming too," Jacob grinned wildly. Edward said something inappropriate, "I have to go meet Sam but, I thought I would tell you,"

"See you later," I called as he sprinted away, as soon as he left I turned to Edward and gave him a glare.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Can you at least pretend to be nice?" I scolded but, it was hard to keep a straight face. He answered more seriously than I expected him to.

"No, Bella, why can't you see he's trouble? Do you even care about your safety?" Edward said harshly. I felt stunned but, quickly put on an emotionless expression.

"Jacob would _never _hurt me," I hissed, turning away from him.

"It's not just that Bella," Edward said, frustrated, "The prophecy, wands, _magic_, can't you see your becoming someone you aren't?" I felt my eyes burn from anger.

"Y-you don't want me to be a witch?" I asked hurt, angry and stunned at the same time. I heard a loud sigh.

"Of course I do, Bella. I just hate seeing you hurt and when you're around _them _I can't protect you," I heard him say in my ear. I turned to see that he had moved, with vampire speed, right next to me. I was about to open my mouth to protest to his last comment when Edward interrupted, "I'm sorry Bella. I love you," He kissed me lightly and I was too exhausted to protest so leaned in, relaxing.

Everything was fine. I assured myself.

Fine.

**There it is, sorry that not so much happened but, next chapter there will be more! Pleaseee review it makes me so unbelievably happy and if you have any ideas please tell me! **

**I do not own anything, I'm a hobo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Dumbledore, I simply must protest! How dare you not tell us! What if someone found out?!" Snape snarled, pacing._

"_Severus Snape!" Dumbledore replied harshly, "If you would kindly sit," He demanded and reluctantly Snape sat with all the other teachers gathered around the large table. He crossed his arms and glared at the table top. _

"_Thank you," Dumbledore said, more quietly, "I can understand you're discomfort with the idea of Sirius Black's daughter joining this school but, I have been observing her actions for a while now and I'm positive that there is no harm to come of this,"_

"_Are you not remembering the prophecy?!"Snape demanded, "The girl's safety is at risk just by being aware of the wizarding world and if anyone finds out who she is who knows what might happen!"_

"_Well, I suggest that we all keep our mouths shut," Dumbledore said, his eyes glinting._

"_I recognised her straight away; surely our word is not enough to ensure her safety," _

"_No one else knows of her existence, she may have a remarkable resemblance to Sirius Black but, no one would suspect more than that,"_

"_No one but, perhaps Voldemort," Snape said, quieter sharing a look with Dumbledore. The rest of the staff who had been quiet watching the exchange, gasped._

"_He is no longer," Minerva chastised, "Do not speak of such things," Dumbledore said nothing but, glanced at Snape thoughtfully._

"_She is safe," He insisted, "But she must not know of her heritage," _

"_That goes without saying," Minerva spoke. _

"_I still say we erase her memories and send her home," Snape said._

"_It's too late for that now and it would be wrong to deny her of blood. As for the prophecy, there is no way to escape the inevitable," Dumbledore said, sadly._

"_Why now?" Professor Flitwick asked, "Why introduce her to magic now?"_

_Dumbledore looked slightly uncomfortable "She has been…involved with a coven of" He took a deep breath, "Vampires," There was a collective gasp that resounded around the room._

"_Vampires?" __Professor Pomona Sprout said in disbelief under her breath._

"_What if they follow her here?! I repeat, she must leave," Snape was outraged._

"_I agree," Minerva said, reluctantly, "You know as well as I do that vampires do not mingle with wizards. They cannot appear in our prophecies, we do not know what might happen if they came here," _

_Dumbledore shook his head, "Why is that thought so terrible? As far as I see it, none of our students are under any threat with her being here and her presence can only be positive," _

_Several teachers went to complain but, Dumbledore cut them off, "My word is final and I say she stays!" _


	3. Chapter 3

"Emmet! NO!" The entire Cullen family shouted as Emmet continued to shout the lyrics to 'Barbie Girl' for the fifty seventh time. It had been all he had done for the last eight hours as we had drove to the airport, caught a plane and arrived in England. He finally shut up and pretended to look hurt.

"Sheesh, I was just reliving my childhood," He said crossing his arms, childishly. We had finally reached our destination. 12 Grimauld Place.

It was where Sirius Black, my real father was going to be.

I stared nervously at the building as it arranged itself as if it knew we were going in. We had arranged this before I left Hogwarts last year but, I regretted it now. My hands shook so hard I had to clench them to dispel the nervous energy.

"It might be better for you to stay outside," I told the Cullens when the house had fully constructed itself. I didn't really want them alarming the occupants, "I'll tell you when it's ok to come in,"

"I'm coming," Edward said with certainty. I sighed before as slowly as possible knocking on the door.

I heard some shouting and the faint thuds of a fight before the door opened. I looked down to see Dobby holding the door open, grinning widely.

"Dobby," I smiled, almost crying at the sight of his odd socks and tea cosy hat. I leaned down and hugged him tightly. We had met last year and although I was extremely busy most of the time he had visited me a lot when I was down.

When I straightened myself out I was surprised to see Dobby being shoved aside to show another older and wrinkled house elf holding the door.

"Cool, Hobbits!" I heard Emmet holler from behind me. I rolled my eyes, if Hermione heard…

"My name is Kreacher, I understand that you are a relative of Master Black," He said, inspecting me. I nodded, slightly nervous. I was more than a little surprised when Kreacher bowed so low his nose touched the floor, "I am forever your slave and shall acquaint to your needs," He croaked.

"Errm, thanks, I think. I just was wondering where-" I was cut off by a loud scream.

"Bella!" I looked up to see Ginny and Hermione grinning and rushing towards me. I pushed past Kreacher and collided into them both with a mega-hug. We all talked at the same time and beamed.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"We're more interested in your life, how's Edward?" They laughed; I turned to him, he was currently trying to get past Kreacher.

"Kreacher, he's fine," I assured him. Kreacher bowed and with vampire speed Edward was next to me, his hand on the small of my back.

"Woah," Ginny said, obviously not used to Edward's speed. Hermione's eyes were wide too.

"Yeah, it took me a while to come to terms with it too," I said, smiling. Hermione was about to answer when I heard someone else call my name.

"George!" I smiled as he engulfed me in a hug.

"Man, am I glad to see you! Fred has literally not talked of _anything_ else," He said and I felt Edward stiffen behind me. _Not again! _I turned to Edward and rested my hands on his chest.

"Don't worry, I love you," I said quietly. Ever since we had got back, Edward had been weirdly jealous of any guy that looked my way. Even _Mike. _It was sort of insulting. I could feel everyone giving each other weird looks behind my head but, ignored it. Finally, Edward leaned down and pecked my lips. I sighed from relief.

"Bella!" I spun on my heel to see Molly Weasley, Ron and who I assumed to be Tonks and Lupin come in. Almost instantly I was overwhelmed with the scent of motherly affection as I was smothered into a hug from Molly. I had a short introduction to Tonks and Lupin and I got a quick hug from Ron too. The entire time Edward was behind me with at least one hand on me at all times.

"Well, isn't it a little crowded here," I heard someone say and shortly after almost everyone had an abrupt intake of breath.

I turned almost in slow motion to look at the figure that had spoken.

I was met by soft grey eyes and shaggy brown hair. He looked somehow aged and full of wisdom but, yet also full of joy and mischief. For a second no one breathed and I realised who this was. My father.

"Isabella," He whispered, his eyes were clouded as if he were thinking of someone else. Before I even knew what I was doing my arms were around him and gently squeezing his upper body. After a second his arms closed around me too and almost everyone sighed from relief. We fit somehow, I didn't even know him properly and I could still fit in his arms. I couldn't help think of Charlie though, he didn't know and I felt guilty hugging this other man.

I leaned back to see tears in his eyes.

"I suppose there are some things you should know," Sirius said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," I agreed, answering while exhaling.

"Well, before we begin, why don't we all sit down? Kreacher? Prepare some tea," Sirius said and we all filed into the dining room exchanging nervous comments. Once we had settled everyone quietened down and stared at us both. Edward was sitting on one side of me and Sirius on the other.

"I think you should know two things before we begin," He started, "One, as I'm sure you've been told, I am not a criminal and never was. I was set up for my crimes. Two, although I'll try, I'm not going to be your first father or your best one and I want you to know that I'm not going to force you into this,"

I appreciated this, I could feel Edward twitching behind me, he _hated _the fact that he couldn't read anyone's mind.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked Sirius, the question that had been nagging me.

"As you know, you were born on the same date as Harry but, your birth was a secret," Sirius said, staring at his calloused hands, "I hadn't even known of your existence until it was too late,"

"Too late?" Ginny asked, quietly.

"I didn't have a lot of time, I had just found out of Peter Pettigrew's dishonesty and of Harry's parents deaths. I had just confronted him when your mother came to me with a baby in her arms," Sirius played with a ring on his finger, it looked heavy and metal, "I knew it was a matter of time before people came after me, I couldn't run forever and I most definitely couldn't raise a child like this. I came to Dumbledore with you in my arms,"

His eyes were glazed; I could almost see him reliving the memory.

"He promised me to keep you safe and give you a loving family. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, handing you away. I didn't even know if I would see you again," He paused to rub his eyes, he cleared his throat, "Shortly after, I was sent to Azkaban. While I was there, your mother passed away. I would have left you with her, but she couldn't cope with her own life let alone yours too. Many said she died of grief,"

"Who was she?" My voice was weak, thin and crackly like paper. I was surprised it worked.

"A mystery," Sirius said, his eyes weren't focused, "Admittedly, I didn't know very much about her. I'm not even sure if I loved her but, she was undoubtedly different," I expected him to say more but, he didn't. For a minute, we were all silent, contemplating what we had just heard and sipping our tea. Mine felt cold but, I knew it was scalding hot.

I felt trapped, unsure what to say. I stood up abruptly, my chair scraping loudly against the floor, "I…I need to stretch my legs," I stuttered and tried not to run towards the door. I could feel Edward try to follow me but, I gave him a look.

Once I was out the room, I ran down several narrow corridors, trying to get away from the pressure of the information I had just heard. Finally, I slumped against a wall and slid down it, my head in my hands, trying to sort my feelings out. I was beyond surprised when I heard a voice come from above me.

"You haven't been answering my letters,"

**Ah! Who is it?! Haha hey guys, I'm sure you're all sick of my apologies about not uploading sooner but, I am trying! I'm sorry that certain characters haven't appeared yet but, they definitely will next chapter! I hope this chapter answers any questions you've had but, if you still have some then don't hesitate to ask! **

**Thank you for sticking with me all this time, I **_**really **_**appreciate it xx**


End file.
